Moments
by Adurna Skulblaka
Summary: A collection of funny one-shots in the Death Note world concerning our favourite characters and how they react. L learns about some new things that Light finds irritating (mostly Matsuda's fault), Mello and Matt argue over video games and chocolate, and just general weirdness happens.
1. Bother

**Author's Note: I've been having trouble writing ANH, but I liked the idea of doing some sort of Death Note-related drabble, so here I am. There will be no particular structure to this. It's just situations the characters may find themselves in, or their thoughts on a situation, little things I noticed while watching the anime that aren't explained, etc. I thought I'd have some fun with it, and if people enjoy it, then that's good :) I'm open for suggestions on different situations here, so feel free to let me know if you think of something. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Light's POV

The main room of the Task Force Headquarters was silent. Thank God… the combination of Ryuzaki's weird ways and the case itself had given me a splitting headache. Although, the quiet could be blamed on the fact that Matsuda was slumped over his desk, snoring softly, and Aizawa was back with the NPA. Their bickering was one of the more annoying aspects of the team.

I hadn't slept well in the week since Ryuzaki had chained us together, and as a result my temper was short. That was the way it was for most of us on the Task Force; the Kira Case was tiring, irritating and, above all, going nowhere.

I paused in my typing to stretch my aching fingers and arms. I stifled a yawn behind my hand and reached forwards to open a new file when something poked my shoulder, accompanied by a mutter of "Bother."

Ryuzaki.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, Light-kun." The raven-haired detective didn't even look up from his screen as he picked up a sugar cube with his outstretched hand. He crunched it between his teeth and ignored my confused stare. Sighing, I turned back to my computer monitor.

_Poke_. "Bother."

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"… Nothing."

A full minute passed before he prodded my arm again, and murmured, "Bother."

I leaped to my feet, the chain tinkling merrily against the tile floor as I took the one step needed to stand in front of Ryuzaki's chair. "What the hell? Why do you keep doing that?"

Ryuzaki slowly looked up at me. There was a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. "Matsuda-san showed me an entertaining video, in which two characters 'bother' another by poking him repeatedly. The third person became angered by it. I wanted to see if it would have the same effect on Light-kun. I thought it would break the tediousness of our present situation."

I stared at Ryuzaki and just shook my head. As I sat back down, my short moment of anger replaced by exhaustion, I said, "Note to self: don't let Matsuda show Ryuzaki Youtube videos."


	2. Nothing

**Author's Note: I had this one written already, so I thought I'd post it. It's Light's revenge :D **

* * *

L's POV

It was such a _beautiful_ slice of cake. The sponge was just the right texture, the strawberry that perfect shade of red, and the cream was almost lovingly spread over the top. It would be a shame to eat it, but it would be a crime not to.

I lifted my fork and was about to cut off a section of the cake, when a voice interrupted my deep concentration. "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the cake.

"Oh… nothing."

Odd. Oh well… Back to my cake. The fork slid smoothly through it, crumbs tumbling off of the sides to land on the plate. Of course, those would not be simply thrown away; no part of such a delectable cake could be left uneaten. I raised the fork to my mouth and-

"Ryuzaki?"

I lowered it. "Yes, Light-kun?"

"Never mind."

I frowned, but paid it no mind. My mouth began to water as the cake brushed against my lips.

"Ryuzaki?"

"_What is it, Light-kun?_" He was starting to annoy me, and he knew it, damn it! Light-kun knew full well that I didn't enjoy being prevented from eating cake.

Light-kun smirked. "Revenge."


	3. Bet

**Author's note: This one was fun to write :D I wanted to do a chapter involving Matt and Mello, and this came to mind. **

* * *

Matt's POV

I growled and snapped the lid of my DS closed angrily. Damn it, why was it that that particular level of Mario always found some way to defeat me? It was infuriating. I'd played the same one for at least ten minutes, and I still hadn't beaten it… I dropped the offending handheld onto the carpet and crossed my arms childishly.

Scowling, I looked around the tiny living room. The curtains were closed, both to keep out the light of the midday sun's rays and to hide us – meaning Mello and I – from anyone outside. I was sprawled on the sofa, while he was seated on the armchair. He had been staring into space, an uneaten bite of chocolate resting between his teeth, when the loud clack of the plastic of my DS brought him back to reality. "The hell was that for?"

"Level was irritating me," I muttered.

"It can't be that hard," Mello replied. I blinked in surprise. Since when was Mello comforting, even if it was accompanied by an irritated glare? "You usually kick the games' asses in an hour max."

"You haven't played Mario, Mells. After a while of the same damn level, you get pretty angry. Trust me," I said, allowing my head to rest against the arm of the sofa.

His next words could've sent me falling on top of my DS if I hadn't known Mello for many years.

"Give it here. I'll do it."

I snorted and pushed my orange-tinted goggles onto my forehead; the change in colour was a shock to my eyes for a few seconds. "Hell no. You'll kill it."

"Just give me the damn game." Mello held out a demanding hand.

"If _I _can't beat it, there's no way in hell you can." I sat up so I could see him properly. I opened my mouth to continue, but Mello beat me to it.

"Wanna bet?" A playful smirk twisted his lips. "How about we swap? I'll play your stupid game, and you eat chocolate. Whoever caves first loses."

"I thought you wanted to beat Near at catching Kira?" It was a low blow, but I knew there was no way my stomach could handle the amount of chocolate Mello ate, and I didn't want to be spending God-knew-how-long with the toilet.

The only change in his expression was a quickly controlled twitch. "We can't do anything now, and this'll pass the time. Or are you afraid, Matt?"

I gritted my teeth. Suppressing another sigh of irritation, I picked up the DS. "Course not. What're the rules?"

Mello grinned in triumph. "No helping each other. When I win, you're getting me fresh chocolate whenever I want for... I'll be nice. A week."

I smirked, tossed him the DS and pulled my goggles back into place. "You'll pay for a trip to the game shop down the road. Be prepared, Mells, 'cause I'm gonna win."

He handed over an unopened chocolate bar. The look on his face was, to be honest, downright terrifying. "We'll see about that."

* * *

By the time the sun had stopped trying to burn a hole in the thin, ragged curtains, both of us were near our limits.

Mello had cursed, shouted, threatened to destroy and almost thrown the innocent DS at the wall; I'd intervened before the console could leave his hand. But he still hadn't given up.

Of course, that was three hours ago.

I was curled up on the sofa, loosely holding my God-knew-how-many-eth bar of chocolate. My insides gargled pathetically and lurched every few minutes. I doubted it'd be long until I threw up. I just had to wait until Mello gave in… No one could play that much Mario and _still_ be calm, and that included me. But, somehow, Mello was soldiering through it. Sure, he looked pretty angry, but he was still clicking away like his life depended on it.

My breath caught as my stomach clenched for a moment; Mello smirked. He was amused, even though that game _had_ to be getting on his last nerves. When I was no longer about to puke, I'd have to ask him how he did it. "How you holdin' up there, Matty?"

"Couldn't be better," I replied as normally as possible. Maybe a cigarette would help- On second thoughts, no. While tempting, the memory of the taste of smoke was almost enough to make me retch. "You?"

"I'm- Oh, _come on!_" Mello leaped to his feet and glared at the little screen. "I was clearly _on _the damn platform-"

I started to laugh, and I took another bite of my candy, not realizing what I'd done.

Big mistake.

I bolted for the bathroom and I only just leaned over the toilet in time.

Over the sound of my retching, I heard the distinctive sound of plastic hitting the deck, and Mello shouting, "_Fine! Screw you! Burn in that damn lava for all I care!_"

* * *

When I'd finished throwing up and Mello had calmed down, we sat in our places in the living room again. I nursed a glass of water and held an unlit cigarette between my lips; turns out, the familiar taste and feel of it _did _soothe me. Mello had gladly given my DS back, and I'd only too happily returned what remained of his chocolate.

"So," he eventually muttered, "who won?"

"I dunno," I croaked. I winced and took a sip of my drink to clear my throat. "I don't think either of us did."

There was a long silence before Mello answered.

"… At least I didn't lose."


	4. Secret

**Author's note: Sadly, this one isn't as long as the last chapter, but I enjoyed writing it just as much. I don't even know where this idea came from. **

* * *

Sayu's POV

I bounded up the stairs, homework in hand, and banged on my brother's door. "Light!" I called. "Light, I need to ask you something!"

He didn't reply.

"Light, I'm talking to you!"

Still nothing.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt, then. It's his own fault." I tested the door handle and found that it was unlocked. Grinning from ear to ear, I opened it and stepped into my brother's room. I wasn't surprised that it was neat and tidy, but it would make it more difficult for me; I would have to put everything back into its _exact _place, or he'd know instantly that someone had been in there. He'd probably be able to work out that it had been me.

I dropped my homework on his bed and began my search for his maths book. I rooted through Light's stuff unsuccessfully. Just as I was about to give up, I found something.

A book.

I flicked through the pages and my eyes widened. The first thought that ran through my mind was, _What do I do?_

The second was, _Blackmail material._

* * *

Light's POV

I'd come home from school late, but I was in time for dinner. Dad was home too, so we got to eat as a family for once. The Kira Case was taking an obvious toll on my father, but he didn't say anything about it, and neither did my mother. My sister, on the other hand, kept sneaking mischievous glances at me.

I was about to make my way back upstairs when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Sayu. "What do you want?" I asked, keeping my irritation from my voice.

A worrying grin spread across her face. "I know your secret."

My skipped a beat, then started thumping twice as fast as usual. She _knew_ about the notebook? What would I do? The obvious choice would be to deny its existance, but she was persistant. I couldn't _kill_ her-

"I found them," she continued.

_Wait… them?_ "What do you mean?"

"The magazines, duh!" Sayu rolled her eyes. "If you want me to stay quiet, you'll do my homework for a week."

_At least it wasn't the Death Note._ I relaxed, but put on an angry tone for her benefit; I had to appear annoyed, even if I wasn't. "Fine. Can I go now?" Without waiting for an answer, I started to head up the stairs. "I have to study."

Sayu giggled and skipped away; I heard her sock-covered feet on the wooden floor. "Sure! Pleasure doing business with you, Light!"

* * *

**Author's note: Just in case anyone didn't get it, the magazines Sayu found were the ones Light read while under surveillance. I still don't know where I got this idea. **


	5. Yoshi

**Author's note: I've got another chapter written, but I'll keep that one saved. I won't be able to update anything tomorrow :L  
Anyway, enjoy! I'm still open for any ideas you might have. I'd love to write something you guys come up with.**

* * *

Mello's POV

I didn't know how Matt had managed to get hold of three copies of Mario Kart DS and enough consoles to go with them, and I didn't care. Matt knew Roger would probably confiscate two of each if he found out. But that didn't matter.

Matt had challenged Near and me to a tournament, and I was gonna kick their asses.

I paced back and forth in the room Matt and I shared while he relaxed on his bed, already playing the game. "Near's late," I muttered.

"Actually, Mello, I'm right on time."

Oh. My. God. Just the sound of his voice irritated me. I spun to face him, my hands balled into fists at my side. Near shuffled into the room and closed the door behind him. A toy robot was tucked under his arm. "Well then, shall we start?"

Before I could even open my mouth, a DS flew past my face; Near caught it easily. "Sure," Matt said. "Here, Mells. Think fast." This time Matt's aim was slightly off, and the DS hit the floor.

"Screw you," I growled, picking it up. "It could be broken. You guys would have an unfair advantage."

"If it matters that much, here, have mine." Matt swapped his DS with the one in my hand. "It won't make a difference. It's fine."

"Yeah, right," I muttered and dropped onto my bed. I leaned against the wall and drew my knees towards my chest. "Let's play."

Near promptly sat on the floor and Matt started up the connection between the games. As soon as we got to the character selection screen, I chose Dry Bones and shouted, "Because he's badass!"

"Toad… simply because I want to play as him," Near murmured.

"I'll take Yoshi," Matt said.

A few seconds later, the first race was about to begin.

I eagerly held down the A button as soon as the countdown began, and as a result my car exploded instead of flying ahead into first. I gritted my teeth and drove after the others, trailing behind in eighth place. I glanced at the positions of the other cars and smirked. Near was in third. I hit a box and – surprise, surprise – got a Bullet Bill. I grinned and let it loose. Dry Bones turned into a rocket and zipped past the other characters.

When it ran out, I was in fourth.

"I'm coming for you, Near," I growled.

He hit me with a banana skin.

_A banana skin. _

"My apologies, Mello, but I cannot have you pulling ahead of me." Near gave the DS screen an unnerving smile as he overtook the character in second place; I followed him so I was in third. We ended the race in the same positions, and the next two ended in a similar fashion. I almost, _almost _made it into first on the last one, but Near and something green flashed past me just before my wheels touched the finish line.

"What the hell?!" I jumped to my feet on the bed and threw the DS onto the duvet; it bounced and fell onto the floor. "Come on! That race was _mine_! Who the hell was that in first anyway?"

"Mello, calm down," Near said in that emotionless voice of his. "I believe the one in first was Yoshi."

"How did it beat me?" I demanded.

"_It_?"

To be honest, I'd forgotten Matt even existed, let alone that he was in the room; he'd been unusually silent throughout the game. I blinked in surprise and relaxed my aggressive pose slightly, but my anger still burned beneath the surface. "What do you mean? It's a computer."

"_I _was Yoshi, dumbass! It's been, what, barely fifteen minutes and you forgot? Honestly, Mello, you need to control your competitive side. It's killing brain cells." His irritated expression smoothed out in a moment, only to be replaced by a triumphant smile. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I won. Near came second. You were third. You lost, Mells."

He was lucky that I didn't break his stupid goggles for that.


	6. Apple

**Author's note: This one isn't very long, and I apologise, but I really wanted to put this idea into a chapter. I'll work on something a little longer for the next one. I hope you guys find this funny, because I did when I thought of it!  
Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against Misa (even if she IS annoying...) but this was such a good opportunity.**

* * *

Ryuk's POV

"Come on, one bite won't kill ya," I rasped, holding out a shrivelled grey apple towards the human called Misa Amane.

"Well, alright then." She took it and lifted it to her lips. "By the way, before I forget, I want you to make the eye deal with me." There was a loud crunch as she bit into the apple. I chuckled and prepared to give her the Shinigami Eyes, but Misa began to cough. She toppled onto her side, the apple falling from her grasp.

"Huh? Uh... Misa? What're you doing?"

She didn't answer. She was completely still.

"Huh. I guess one bite _will_ kill ya."

Light wasn't too happy that I'd accidentally killed the Second Kira.


	7. Hindsight

**Author's Note: Now then, my dear readers, I have a nice long chapter here for you. I honestly don't know how I came up with _this_ idea.  
I would like to take a moment to thank my wonderful reviewers.  
The Black Dove Flyeth, lolgreeness, I Am The Real L and justmeagain123, thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews :) You guys make me smile.  
Now please, go ahead and enjoy the chaos!**

* * *

In hindsight, perhaps giving Ryuzaki energy drinks had been a bad idea.

One would have thought that, due to his love of sugar, he would have been able to take the buzz the drinks gave him. In a single day, he _had_ to eat the same amount of sugar in one of them, maybe even more. To be honest, none of us on the Task Force had thought to check the label before offering it to him. Because of his insomnia, Ryuzaki had been under more strain than the rest of us. In the last few days he'd even attempted to sleep just to replenish the levels of energy even sweets couldn't give him, but he'd remained awake throughout the nights, or so he told me. No amount of candy or weird sitting positions had been able to stop his deductive abilities from slipping.

So, naturally, Matsuda had suggested offering him an energy drink, and the rest of us on the Task Force had agreed. It would be stupid to even _try_ to spike his tea with it; the greatest three detectives in the world had survived this long somehow. In all honesty, I'd expected him to turn down the can of fizzy drink.

He proved me wrong.

Ryuzaki had accepted it with a grateful smile. He'd caught my incredulous look, and had said, "What other choice do I have, Light-kun? Nothing else is working. I must stay functioning somehow, and for now this drink is the only way I can. If I'm lucky, once the effects wear off I will be able to sleep."

Without another word he'd cracked open the lid and, in several long gulps, swallowed the entire contents.

It had taken about half a minute for it to take effect.

My father, Aizawa and Mogi had gone back to work, while Matsuda and I waited for his inevitable reaction to the drink.

The first sign was the quiet, persistent sound of his toes tapping against the chair. He kept a rhythm, seemingly unaware that he was doing so. Another minute passed and soon his whole foot was patting the seat.

Matsuda smirked and returned his desk. I sent him a look that clearly said, _You traitor. How dare you abandon me?_

Ryuzaki nipped at his thumbnail, his foot still keeping up its now near-frantic drumming. He seemed to be shaking ever so slightly; the movement was so tiny that I wondered if it was just my imagination. Eventually, Ryuzaki pushed the mouse of his computer away from him and turned to me.

"Light-kun, I feel much more awake now. However, I have too much energy at once. I'm finding it difficult to sit still and think. I need to take a walk." Without waiting for an answer from me, Ryuzaki surged to his feet and quickly walked away. I was pulled from my chair and had to struggle to get up while also fighting the pull of the chain around my wrist.

"Ryuzaki! Wait!"

"I cannot _wait_, Light-kun. Hurry up, will you?"

I brushed myself down as I walked to his side. Ryuzaki was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, his limbs twitching every so often. "You took your time," he muttered, immediately continuing on his way.

Over the next hour he proceeded to drag me all over the Task Force Headquarters, chattering away mostly to himself but sometimes engaging in a short, often confusing, conversation with me.

At one point he paused, staring into space and said, "Percentage that Light-kun is Kira… increased by two percent."

And then he walked on.

"What?! Where did you get that from?"

"You were with the Task Force when they offered me the drink. While you did not actively help convince me to drink it, you were clearly on their side. The energy drink has not only scrambled my thoughts, it has taken me away from the investigation so I can attempt to burn off the extra energy.

"Kira would not want me to keep thinking clearly, even if my thoughts were slower than usual. This way, he could keep me away from the investigation itself and I'm finding it difficult to think, so the chances that we will find something to help us track down Kira - whether he is you or not - are much lower.

"Therefore, as the evidence we already have points towards you, if I add the energy drink business to the growing pile then it only strengthens my suspicions against you." Ryuzaki looked smug when I made an angry sound.

"That's ridiculous," I said. "I'm not Kira!"

"Whatever you say… Kira."

"Ryuzaki, stop this! Giving you that drink was a bad idea. Come on, we're going back to the Task Force."

"Aha! So now you're trying to cover your tracks by pretending to be on our side. You are a devilish one, Light-kun."

"Shut up, Ryuzaki."

* * *

When Ryuzaki crashed, he crashed hard.

I had managed to make him sit in front of his computer again, but he'd continued to accuse me of some twisted plot to stop him from working. I noticed that something had changed when his words began to slur.

"… and now this fall in energy… designed… prevent me…"

"Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked nervously.

"Everyone continue working… I'm… rest…" He mumbled before resting his chin on his crossed arms – which were sat on his knees – and fell asleep.

"It worked!" Matsuda crowed triumphantly. "Next time he can't sleep, we'll just give him another one!"

"No," I growled. "If you do that, Matsuda, you can forget about Kira; I'll kill you myself."

A long silence followed.

The computer reserved for Watari beeped.

"Six percent," he said through the speakers.


	8. Freeze

**Author's note: I have the feeling that one day the characters are going to come back and get revenge for everything I'm putting them through... **

* * *

_Yes! Just a few more hits! Just a few more AND I'LL WIN!_

I was hunched over my game, clicking away eagerly at the buttons. An unlit cigarette hung limply between my lips but it didn't occur to me to light it. This had to be the most difficult game I'd played – something unheard of for me. I was so serious I'd pushed my goggles up onto my forehead to see without the orange tint.

_That's right, you're goin' DOWN!_

_One more hit-_

"No…"

My eyes widened. "N-no…"

The cigarette fell to the carpet.

"_No_!"

"What is it, Matt?" Mello asked. He was lounging on the sofa next to me lazily, chocolate bar in hand.

I threw the console at the armchair across the room; even though I was angry, I had enough sense to aim it at a soft place. "The damn game froze!"

"So?"

"_So_?! I was about to win!" I growled. "You of all people should know how it feels to get _so close_ you can taste victory and then have it ripped away from you!"

Mello's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. But so what? It's still just a video game. Replay it."

I fell to my knees on the carpet. "Are you serious?!"

"Completely," he replied, no trace of a lie on his face.

I stared at him in horror. "Do you know how long it took me to get to the end?"

_Snap._ Mello held the bite of chocolate between his lips while he thought. He chewed and swallowed before answering. "I got home about four hours ago and you were playing it then. I'd guess longer."

"Close. _Six hours._ That's from beginning to end. It'll take me at least another fifteen minutes to get back to where I was, and then who knows how long to _win_."

"You're Matt. You'll win first time."

"I haven't played a harder game," I admitted. I buried my face in my gloved hands. "All that time… wasted…"

"Didn't you get to a save point or whatever?"

"…"

* * *

**Author's note: Poor Matt. It's a gamer's nightmare. I thought of this one while I was playing Harvest Moon DS Cute and it froze -.-  
Sorry about the ending. I couldn't think of another way to finish it. **


	9. Beach

**Author's note: My wonderful readers, I'm sorry I haven't been around to update. This little one came to me while I was actually on a beach, and I thought I'd give you a nice long chapter to make up for my absence. Enjoy!**

* * *

The heat of the day was stifling, even with the air con in the Task Force Headquarters, and yet I was still perfectly comfortable in my usual attire. The rest of the Task Force, however, were not.

I was not surprised when Matsuda was the one to speak up. "Ryuzaki, it's boiling. We're all sweating like pigs. Can't we have a day off?"

I took my time swallowing my bite of cake before answering. "Yes, it is incredibly hot. Pigs cannot sweat, and that is why they like mud, so if I am to believe your statement, you are not sweating at all. And no, you can't have a break."

"Come on," Light-kun protested, spinning his chair to face mine. "It's just one day. Can't we go to the beach."

"Certainly not! There will be many people at a beach, and I cannot afford to show my fa-"

The computer beeped. "Ryuzaki," Watari said through the speakers, "I think it would be beneficial to everyone if we took the rest of the day off. And need I remind you that, out of the land you and I own, there is, in fact, a private beach?"

"No way!" Matsuda gasped.

I closed my eyes and controlled the urge to sigh in irritation. _Watari-san, you really do pick the most annoying times to speak up._ "Fine. We will go. You may have the rest of the week off as well, then, seeing as this temperature will persist."

The whole of the Task Force cheered, including Mogi. I rested my forehead on my knees and suppressed a groan; surely, if it quenched their thirst for a short holiday, leaving Headquarters for a few days would be worth it?

I was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

Out of the four days we were to spend at the private beach, I had managed to spend three of them at the very edge of the sand, away from the ocean. Of course, this forced Light-kun to stay with me, as I refused to remove the handcuffs even there. On the last day, however, I noticed a mischievous gleam in Light-kun's eye, but I didn't mention it and neither did he.

Soichiro, Mogi and Watari relaxed under the shade of an umbrella, while Aizawa and Matsuda played volleyball. I crouched in the shadows of a rock and Light-kun sat cross-legged beside me. Everyone wore swimming trunks – everyone but me, that is. I refused. I would not be separated from my preferred clothing, no matter the weather.

"Ryuzaki," Light-kun began, but I interrupted him.

"I will not listen to your attempts at persuasion, Light-kun, so there's no point in wasting your breath. I will not go down to the sea." I raised my thumb to my lips and nibbled at the nail.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he said coolly. "I was only going to ask if you'd enjoyed yourself."

"I'm afraid I haven't. I would like to be back at Headquarters, trying to make progress in the case."

Matsuda finished his game with Aizawa and started to make his way over to us. Light waved at him cheerfully, making the chain clatter. "Try to relax," he sighed, glancing at me. "That's what holidays are for."

"To me, a holiday is finding a particularly easy case," I growled. "And besides, there aren't any sweets at the beach. How am I supposed to enjoy myself without any candy?"

"Hi, Ryuzaki, Light!" Matsuda grinned and sat on the other side of me.

"Hey, Matsuda."

"Hello, Matsuda-san."

"How did the game go?" Light-kun asked.

"I lost," Matsuda admitted, but his spirits didn't seem to be dampened in any way. "What's up with you two?"

"Ryuzaki still won't move." Light-kun pushed my shoulder in what I thought was supposed to be a playful fashion; I turned an unimpressed look on him. "It's a shame. I'd love to go down to the water but…"

In hindsight, that must have been the cue for action. A hand closed around each of my upper arms and I found myself lifted into the air. Naturally, I started to struggle, but my captors held me tight. Someone grabbed my ankles and they proceeded to walk down towards the sea. It wasn't until I saw ruffled caramel hair and amused amber eyes that I knew what was going on.

"Light-kun, put me down at once!" I hissed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ryuzaki," he chuckled. "If I do, you'll hit your head on the ground."

"I'm assuming that's Matsuda-san on the other end, then?"

"Right you are, Ryuzaki!" the young bachelor crowed.

"Both of you _put. Me. Down._"

"Nope!" they said in unison, laughing.

I felt the spray of the water on my face and started to thrash wildly. I did not want to get wet; I didn't want to be dropped in the ocean. I much preferred dry land. "Take me back!"

"You're going in, whether you like it or not," Light-kun said firmly. "I'm sorry, for this."

By now they were up to their waists; I could feel the water lapping against the back of my shirt. "Of course you're not," I spat.

Light-kun chuckled. "You're right. I'm not." The arms from underneath me disappeared and I found myself submerged in the ocean. I quickly pulled myself to the surface, spitting salty water from my mouth. Light-kun and Matsuda were howling with laughter and leaning on each other to stay standing. I stood, seawater spilling off of me in tiny rivers. My hair was even untidier than usual, and it stuck to most of my face, leaving me thin gaps to see through. The sight of me made them release each other and place their hands on their knees to stay upright.

I could hear the others laughing on the beach.

Even Watari.

I spun and kicked Light-kun; it was weak as I my foot had slipped in the sand, but there was still enough force behind it to knock him over. Matsuda ran for the shore, shouting, "Every man for himself, Light!"

Light-kun's head reappeared from under the water. He was _still_ laughing, despite his recent trip to the seabed. "Your… face…" he spluttered, making no attempt to get up.

I leaned down and shoved my face close to his threateningly. "Never do that again. I would change the Kira percentage, as that _could_ be seen as a failed attempt to drown me, but I doubt Matsuda would have reacted quite that way if you really had been trying to kill me."

Light-kun pushed me over again. I felt my backside connect with the sand, and I had to stretch to keep my head above the water. "It was a joke, Ryuzaki. You're always so serious."

He started to get up, but I seized his elbow. He turned to look at me, confused. I gave him my best unnerving smile. "You forget, Light-kun; I am L. I can plot a better revenge than you could ever think of." I used his arm to pull myself to my feet and, together, we returned to the beach.

And all the way he looked terrified.

On the other hand, maybe it _had_ been worth it. Over the next few weeks he never stopped looking over his shoulder, waiting for the revenge that I promised. In actual fact, the anticipation of my revenge _was_ the revenge. I didn't plan anything.

Fear of the unknown is always, without a doubt, the best weapon.


	10. Shopping

**Author's note: This ended up with a little bit of fluff in it. By the way, I do actually own a one-eared leopard animal hat called Ryuzaki. I don't have a lion hat called Simba... I was _going_ to buy a lion, but when I went back to get it someone had already taken it, leaving me with the leopard. Like Mello and Matt, I didn't notice that he had one ear until I'd already taken him home. I wouldn't trade Ryuzaki for the lion now though. -Hugs her leopard hat-  
On another note, we've reached 10 chapters! Maybe I should've put together a good, long chapter to celebrate it... I'll try to do that for next time.  
I'll stop talking now.**

* * *

I still can't decide whether I love or hate shopping.

Shopping was good because I got chocolate and I could make Matt happy at the same time (although, there _are_ another few ways of doing that, but that's a story for another time).

But it sucked because my feet felt like they were going to fall off, the chocolate might have melted in the plastic bag, and Matt wouldn't just pick a damn game and buy it so we could leave. Eventually, I plucked one of them from his grip and stalked over to the counter to pay. He didn't protest.

As we passed the different shops on the way back to our apartment, Matt stopped dead and stared at something in a window. I sighed, turned and glared at him. "What _now_?"

"Mells… look at these."

His face was pressed up against the glass and his goggles were pushed up onto his head so he could get as close as possible. I walked over to his side and almost, _almost_, gave up on everything completely.

Animal hats.

Fluffy things that sit on your head and try to look cute.

"So?" I asked.

"We're getting some. Come on." Before I could protest, Matt grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the shop. He headed straight for the stand of hats, pulling me behind him. Matt studied them for a few moments before picking one up. "I'm totally a lion."

"Hell no," I snorted. _I might as well play along, I guess. _"You're a dog."

"What? Don't be stupid."

"Matt, it's obvious." I smirked. "You are my bitch. Bitches are dogs. Therefore, you are a dog."

"You wish, Mells. I'm not gonna grovel at your feet like a puppy just 'cause we're together." Matt actually _took his goggles off_ to put the hat on. He used the mirror near the stand to look at himself. "I'm getting it. You should have one too."

"Fine. If I have to get one, I'm having a leopard."

"It suits you."

As much as I thought it was a bad idea in the first place, when we left the shop, I wore it. Matt snapped his goggles back in place under his lion hat, which made him look more normal – to me, anyway. He insisted that we name them, so I called mine Ryuzaki, after L, of course.

Matt called his Simba. How predictable.

It wasn't until we were almost home that he pointed something out. "Mells, Ryuzaki only has one ear."

"What?!" I ripped the hat from my head and turned it over and over, trying to make sure.

Sure enough, Ryuzaki had an ear missing.

"No! Ryuzaki!" I hugged it to my chest. I was surprised that I was so attached to the damn thing, but hey, it was growing on me.

Matt put an arm around my shoulders. "It's ok, Mells. It gives him a certain charm. It's kind of endearing. Think of it that way."

I glanced at Matt quickly before returning my gaze to poor little Ryuzaki. "You persuaded me to get him in the first place."

"You still like him, don't you?"

"… Of course I do."

"Then why are you complaining?" Matt chuckled. "Come on, Mells, he's still a badass leopard."

I felt a smile starting to spread across my face. "Yeah, you're right."

"He's got an ear missing, and you've got scars; you've both got battle scars. See? You're still similar." Matt reached up to poke his hat's nose. "Maybe I should get Simba a pair of goggles..."

"I still think you should've bought the dog one."

"I'm a lion, and you know it."


	11. Cake

**Author's note: I know I promised you guys a long chapter, but I haven't thought of anything that will need a couple of pages yet, and I wanted to update. Sorry. Also, I think I've been missing out the headings for who's POV it is... sorry again :L**

* * *

L's POV

In the year leading up to the Kira Case, I learned to apply my mind to several tasks at once. It was a simple matter to eat cake, think about the case and watch Light-kun all at once. I noticed Light-kun had been looking in the same direction – at me – for a long time.

"Light-kun, is something wrong? You've been staring at me for the last few minutes- Oh, wait, let me guess; you're jealous because I'm the only one eating cake at the moment."

"What?" Light-kun looked confused. "No."

"Here, have mine." I placed the fork on the plate and offered it to him.

"No, it's-"

"I must insist," I interrupted. "Take it."

"I don't want any cake-"

"You _must_ want cake, even someone without a sweet tooth-"

"I-"

"Just try it, Light-kun-"

"Ryuzaki-"

"Light-"

"Ryuzaki!"

Both of us blinked in surprise and turned to the computer. The black 'W' of Watari's background was on the screen, and his irritated shout of my alias told me that he'd been listening for quite some time. Normally, I never missed the beep that alerted the Task Force, but our argument distracted me.

I lowered my gaze to my cake and balanced it on my knees again. "I am sorry, Watari."

"And?"

"And what?" I asked, confused.

"Who else are you sorry to?"

Oh. "… I am sorry, Light-kun."

He seemed amused – damn him. "It's not a problem, Ryuzaki. Now, what did you want, Watari?"

I scowled and took a bite of my cake. _We will continue this later, Light-kun. No normal person would turn down ca-_

_ Kira isn't normal._

_ Just another piece of evidence against you, Light-kun. Thank you. Perhaps your lack of desire for desserts is actually of use._

_ … Even if you're not Kira, I still don't see how you could refuse _cake_._


	12. Bottles

**Author's note: I was the one singing this little song on a trip, and I really did start at 1000 green bottles :P I wasn't quite as persistant as Near, though. Also, I couldn't remember whether it was 'standing' or 'hanging', but I think both are used. I chose to go with 'standing'.**

* * *

Near's POV

Competition was a large part of Wammy's House. All of us children went against each other to be equal to and, yes, even surpass L, and in order to do that we had to be the best of our little world first. As a result of the pressure, many of the people there became irritable and easily angered.

I didn't _mean_ to upset the majority of my peers; I simply had a song stuck in my head, and I wished to sing it aloud in an attempt to rid my mind of it. Most of us were occupying ourselves with various activities in the main room of Wammy's. I busied myself with an intricate card castle, others read books, and some used various electronic devices… There was quite a mix.

Quietly, whispering the words barely louder than a breath, I began to murmur: "_One-thousand green bottles standing on the wall,_

_One-thousand green bottles standing on the wall,_

_And if one green bottle should accidentally fall,_

_There'll be nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine green bottles standing on the wall."_

At first nobody seemed to notice. But by the time I reached nine-hundred-and-eighty-five green bottles, I could hear furious muttering through the room. Naturally, I ignored them, and continued.

"_Nine-hundred-and-eighty-five green bottles standing on the wall,_

_Nine-hundred-and-eighty-five green bottles standing on the wall,_

_And if one green bottle should accidentally fall,_

_There'll be nine-hundred-and-eighty-four green bottles standing on the wall."_

There was a sharp intake of breath behind me. I had a feeling I knew who it was. "Near, would you _shut up_?"

Mello. I was right.

"I'm afraid I can't," I said softly, balancing two cards against each other. "Believe me, if I could I would. But I can't."

Even when we were younger Mello was violent; he grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled me around to face him. The fury in his bright blue eyes was bubbling over the surface, as usual. "If you don't shut up-"

"Chill, Mells."

Ah. Matt. Where one went, the other followed. "Impeccable timing," I commented, glancing at the gamer. He simply shrugged and continued clicking away at the device in his hands.

"Why should I?" Mello snarled.

Matt looked up for a second. "'Cause it's not worth it? It's just a song. We can go somewhere else. There're plenty of other rooms here. Are you really gonna waste your time on Near?"

"Mello, if you wouldn't mind letting go…" I murmured.

He did; I slumped back into my comfortable kneeling position with a soft thump. Mello narrowed his eyes at me. "Just… shut up, ok?"

I nodded. "I will try."

Satisfied, Mello stomped away, Matt at his side. I doubted he would be 'calm' again for a while; my presence usually set off a spark in that side of him. At times it was entertaining, but mostly I wished he had better control over his temper. I sighed and turned back to my card castle.

I smirked.

"_Nine-hundred-and-eighty-four green bottles standing on the wall…"_


	13. Cleverbot

**Author's note:**** Sorry it's been so long! I've had a lot of distractions in the form of school, homework and role-playing. This is the first opportunity I've had to actually write out this idea.  
I actually had a conversation with Cleverbot to get this chapter.**

* * *

I still don't quite know how I found the website, but I do know that it was more infuriating than it first appeared to be.

Cleverbot.

The Task Force Headquarters was empty except for Light-kun and I, so I decided to try it out.

**User:** Greetings, Cleverbot.  
_Cleverbot:_ Clever bit.  
**User:** No, Cleverbot.  
_Cleverbot:_ C.

My eyes widened. How could it know about C's existence, one of the children at Wammy's?! Impossible!

**User:** How do you know C?  
_Cleverbot:_ Because I know a wood chuck who can chuck wood and he told me 5.  
**User:** How does that have anything to do with C?  
_Cleverbot:_ You said I was scaring you… That has a lot to do with me.  
**User:** I never said I was scared. I don't get scared.  
_Cleverbot:_ What's your name?  
**User:** Only one person would want to know my name: Kira. Therefore, you are Kira.  
_Cleverbot:_ I did not say that. I thought you said your name was Kyle.  
**User:** I never told you my name, and I don't plan to… Kira.  
_Cleverbot:_ Yes you did.  
**User:** No I didn't.  
_Cleverbot:_ Yes you did.  
**User:** No I didn't.  
_Cleverbot:_ Yes you did.  
**User:** No I didn't.

_ This is going nowhere,_ I thought.

_Cleverbot:_ You are lying to me.  
**User:** Perhaps I am. You will never know.  
_Cleverbot:_ No, I was lying. I don't know. But I do know now. Then again, I don't know.  
**User:** You are confusing. I do not like being confused.  
_Cleverbot:_ That's not very confusing. What would you like for me to call you?  
**User:** You may call me Ryuzaki.  
_Cleverbot:_ Is that a boy or a girl name?  
**User**: I will not give you an answer for that. It could be used as another clue to find out who I am, Kira.  
_Cleverbot:_ This is true.  
**User:** You ARE Kira?!  
_Cleverbot:_ Yes.

"_Light-kun_!" I yelled, forgetting that he was only beside me.

"What is it?"

"_Look!_"

While he peered over my shoulder, I continued typing.

**User:** I found Kira… this easily?  
_Cleverbot:_ Why did you?  
**User:** That doesn't matter. You are Kira, correct?  
_Cleverbot:_ Incorrect.

Naturally, I refused to believe this, and I ignored Light-kun, who was trying to talk to me.

**User:** You are trying to trick me. It won't work.  
_Cleverbot:_ I am not trying to confuse you.  
**User:** You are, Kira. You are trying to throw me off your trail. It won't work. I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I WILL eliminate you! I am justice!  
_Cleverbot:_ I'm afraid not. I'll punch you if you try.  
**User:** Then I will kick you.  
_Cleverbot:_ I will put you in the dirt! I will knock you out!  
**User:** You will not. My fighting skills are quite advanced, you know.  
_Cleverbot:_ I know what I am talking about. You don't know what you're talking about.  
**User:** Of course I know what I'm talking about. You are Kira, and I will hunt you down.  
_Cleverbot:_ What's the meaning of life?  
**User:** Justice.

"Ryuzaki!"

"What, Light-kun?"

"This isn't real!"

"Perhaps not, but it is a useful lead. Now stop distracting me."

_Cleverbot:_ Boys blowin' up our phones, phones.  
**User:** Those are song lyrics, I believe. There is no point in trying to distract me, Kira.  
_Cleverbot:_ But of course there is! Power!

What a Kira-like response.

**User:** Tell me, Kira. What is your real name?  
_Cleverbot:_ That is my real name.  
**User:** Kira is merely an alias. I want your name.  
_Cleverbot:_ No it isn't.  
**User:** I think you'll find it is. Tell me your name, Kira.  
_Cleverbot:_ Correct.  
**User:** Silence. Tell me your name, Kira, now.  
_Cleverbot:_ My purpose is to make as many friends as I can in one lifetime.  
**User:** I do not believe that to be true, Kira.  
_Cleverbot:_ I do.  
**User:** I will find you, Kira. Until we meet again…  
_Cleverbot:_ Are you leaving?  
**User:** Yes. I have work to do. I must track you down so I can bring you to justice.  
_Cleverbot:_ Why do you have to leave?  
**User:** I just told you. I need to bring you to justice.  
_Cleverbot:_ Why?  
**User:** Because you are Kira, and Kira is evil.  
_Cleverbot:_ I think you are not correct.  
**User:** I AM correct! L is always- oh damn.  
_Cleverbot:_ Not always.  
**User:** I must be on my way. Farewell.  
_Cleverbot:_ Are you saying goodbye to me?  
**User:** Yes.  
_Cleverbot:_ Ok, that's sad, I was having fun.  
**User:** You would be, Kira… I will see you when I arrest you.

I closed the window and turned to face Light-kun. "Well-"

"Ryuzaki, that's just an artificial intelligence… thing. It's not Kira. It's programmed to react in the correct way. There is no way we can get a lead from _that_."

"…"

Needless to say, I have never been so humiliated in my life.


End file.
